


Washing Machine Heart

by beeinnit_ovo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Fluff and Angst, I have no idea how tags work, M/M, No Smut, TW for a few chapters, a little inspired by heatwaves by tbhyourlame, based on Washing Machine Heart, but there's some fluff, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, first fic, george kinda lives in the US btw, gerogenotfound, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, this will be sad-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeinnit_ovo/pseuds/beeinnit_ovo
Summary: This story is based on the song "Washing Machine Heart" by Mitski-----------"George, this is the stupidest thing you could do.. ""You make me wanna do stupid things.."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	1. Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you guys know before we start! I do not ship them irl! This is simply for fun! Please don't shove the ship at them  
> If they express that they are not comfortable with fics, I will take this down.  
> That's about it! Enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Geoege lives in the US in this

_TW: Slight Panic Attack (nothing serious)_

_Dream's POV_

> I stare at my computer screen, there's people talking. I think so anyways. I'm not paying attention, How could I? I have so many thoughts racing through my head...I can't think. I cant breathe. It feels as if I was underwater, with chains pulling me down. The noise. There's too much noise. Shut up. _Shut up. ~~Shut~~_ ~~up~~. Hǝld...
> 
> "Dream?, Dream are you okay?"
> 
> That voice..Warm...
> 
> "Yeah I'm fine George, j-just g-got a little light headed", it wasn't completely a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.
> 
> "Don't go dying us now buddy, who would give me money?", I chuckled a bit at that, I knew Sapnap was joking though. _Was he joking?_
> 
> "Yeah yeah whatever you say Sapnap, we all know you'd go ask Karl for money", Sapnap faked an offended gasp.
> 
> "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? Georgeeeeeee, Dream's being mean to meeeeee!", _George..._
> 
> "What do you want me to do about it Sap? Stop being such a baby", I couldn't see him. But I could tell he was rolling his eyes, _Hi_ _s beautiful brown eyes..._ Focus-
> 
> "Ya'll are bullies I swear! You always side with Dream!", I chuckled again, Sapnap was so childish. But he was my bestfriend so it didn't really matter.
> 
> "Sapnap's got a point George~ Are you finally gonna admit you are head over-heals in love with me?~", I was just teasing...But... _I want him to love me..._ Stop it.
> 
> "Not in a million years Dream", Oh...Expected I guess. He just thinks this is a joke. And it is. _So why does it hurt?_ Whatever, doesn't matter anyways.
> 
> "Ouch dude, that's gotta hurt", Sapnap was...laughing? That wasn't funny? Or at least I don't think it was. But I had to act normal. Why do I say it like that? Everything is normal. What's different? Nothing. Nothing's different. Everything's the same. I live a pretty monotone life. But I like it... _I guess._ I have my friends, Sapnap, Bad, Ant, Wilbur, Karl, Techno... _George._ I sighed, then let out a slightly forced laugh.
> 
> "Yeah yeah whatever, I know he loves me so he doesn't have to say it." _I wish he would though...just once._
> 
> "Shut up Dream", I knew he was joking, it was evident in his voice. He was trying not to laugh. Understandable I guess. This is a pretty normal thing for us anyways. The flirting I mean. It's normal. _But it's not real._
> 
> "Y-you know guys, I-I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna log off for the night", I wasn't tired. I was exhausted. But I couldn't say that.
> 
> "Oh okay! Goodnight dude!"
> 
> "G-goodnight Snapmap", I chuckled a bit, I knew he hated when we changed his name.
> 
> "'Night Dream-", _George._
> 
> "Night Gogyyy!"
> 
> "Hey no wa-"
> 
> *insert leaving the discord call noise*
> 
> I let out a long sigh as I turned off my computer and just flopped on my bed. Staring at the ceiling. I was tired yeah, but I couldn't sleep.
> 
> It felt like hours had gone by...but it'd just been 3 minutes...3 minutes of me alone...with my thoughts-
> 
> "I hate everything-", except for _him_
> 
> I came to terms with liking George a little while ago. It was a weird realization. But I couldn't ignore it...
> 
> George was just so... _pretty._
> 
> It's weird I think of him like that, but hey. Can you blame me?
> 
> \---------------
> 
> It's been like 20 minutes, when I got a notification from my phone
> 
> _Georgenotfound has made a new tweet_
> 
> Oh, what could that be about?
> 
> I opened Twitter and checked what George tweeted out.
> 
> _"Thinking of driving to Florida. Scared I might get eaten by an alligator tho >-< What do you think @Dreamwastaken?"_
> 
> "What the fuck-"


	2. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah so um here's the second chapter. Sorry it kinda took a while I'm a slow writer TvT

_"Thinking of driving to Florida. Scared I might get eaten by an alligator tho >-< What do you think @Dreamwastaken?" "_

_"What the fuck-"_

* * *

_Dream's POV_

_TW: None_

Is he serious- He's gotta be joking...He does know I live in Florida right? And that's like a 20 hour drive is he insane-

I kept thinking...and thinking...and thinking, suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by my phone. I was planning on ignoring it, I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now-

I was about to hang up when I saw the caller ID...

_"Gogy ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡"_

_George..._ He never calls first- Unless I tell him to call me of course. I sighed and decided to pick, what's the worst thing that could happen?

"Finally! How long were you planning on making me wait Dream :( ", he sounded slightly annoyed. Could be the fact that I always answer quickly, heh maybe I am a simp-

"Heh, sorry Georgie my phone was in vibrate so I didn't see your call right away", I hated lying to him...But what was I supposed to say? "Oh, sorry I was distracted thinking about the fact that you tweeted something very upsetting to me :D" Yeah no. I wasn't gonna say that-

"Dreammmmmm, stop calling me Georgieee! What are you? Pennywise?", I chuckled at that. He was also laughing...his laugh is so pretty. Mine's just plain weird- People say I sound like a tea kettle heh-

"You know maybe I am, better watch out when you walk past sewer drains", I laughed at my own joke, it was so bad it was quite funny.

"Ugh, whatever. I just wanted to talk to you about something you weirdo", there it was again, that sarcasm but with a little giggle at the end... _cute._

"Yeah yeah, watcha wanna talk about Georgie~" I already knew what he wanted to talk about. Probably his Tweet, this was nerve racking...I hate it...

"Welllll, I was wondering if you'd be like you know, um okay with ummm. Meating up sometime? Y-you d-d-dont have to! I-I'm j-just a-a-asking-" His voice slightly trailed out at the end...but I heard him...It wasn't that I didn't want to meet him..I really did! But... I'm scared...that what I look like won't live up to his expectations- I'm not good looking or anything, I'm pretty average. My hair's a dirty blond, slightly curly but not by too much. It covers bits of my eyes. I have freckles all over my face and emerald green eyes. I look normal...And I don't know if George would think differently of me if he knew what I looked like...

"-ream? Dream!"

"Huh? Oh yes y-you where s-s-saying?" 

"Are you okay? You spaced out there-" He sounded concerned? That was a new one

"Yep I-I'm okay! I'm just tired" That was a reason sure, I couldn't exactly tell him the truth in this situation-

I heard him sigh "Get some sleep you idiot. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure.." I wasn't gonna sleep-

"Bye Dream"

"Bye Gogy, love you!"

"Wh-"

I hung up-

Why do I do this to myself..

My phone buzzed...A message from George?

_Gogy ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡:_ Get some sleep Dream, We'll talk about this some other time-

_Typing..._

I erased what I typed. Whatever...I just wanna hear his voice again...

I called him back-

"Dream? I told you to get some sleep-"

"C-c-could y-you- C-could you stay here...u-until I f-fall asleep?...P-please-"

There was silence for a bit

"Sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that folks is the end pf chapter 2 ovo  
> I hoped you enjoyed it TvT


	3. Moonlight

_"_ _C-c-could y-you- C-could you stay here...u-until I f-fall asleep?...P-please-"_

_There was silence for a bit_

_"Sure"_

* * *

_Dream's POV_

_TW: None_

I was having a bit of trouble sleeping, nothing new. But it felt weird knowing George was still in a call with me. I checked the time and sighed, it was 1am. Is George asleep?

"George...?" I was scared of waking him up so I talked really low. Almost like a whisper, I'm not really sure if he heard me.

"H-hm? What's up Dream?" he's...still awake? His sleepy voice is so cute...

"Y-you're still awake George?" 

"Mhm, you told me to stay until you'd fall asleep, and you aren't asleep yet. So neither am I" Did he...Stay awake cause I told him to stay 'till I fell asleep? No. That's not something George would do...

"T-thanks.."

"No problem Dream! But you should really get some sleep you know. You sounded really tired when we where playing with Sapnap yesterday." Is he, concerned about me? He's never really pushed me to sleep this much. I mean yeah, he's scolded me for not getting much sleep before. But this seems different somehow...

"Heh, you going soft on me now Georgie?"

"Dream I'm serious...I know you've always had a bit of a problem with sleeping. But it's never like this. What's wrong? I'm your bestfriend Dream...You know you can tell me anything."

_Best friend..._

_I'm just his friend...I don't wanna be his friend..._

_Why not me...?_

"Dream? Dream are you okay..?...Are you...Are you crying?" Dammit- I'm pathetic.

"G-George...C-can you...T-turn o-o-on your camera...?-" I like looking at him...It calms me...Hearing his voice...The way he expresses himself...

"Dream-"

"P-p-please..." 

"Okay." The call slightly lags as his camera turns on. I just stare at him...He's so pretty...His hair was messy and he was wearing- One of my merch hoodies? The moonlight seems to be coming in from one of the windows, hitting his face. It makes him look, almost ethereal.

"Pretty..." I wasn't really of what I said until after I actually said it- Shoot-

"T-thank you-" He was bright red. Was he blushing? Probably just the lighting-

"So um- Why where you...crying? D-did Id o something wrong"

"Nonono! I-it's okay I was just over thinking things don't worry!" I felt bad...I couldn't tell him the truth but I didn't want him to think it's his fault-

"O-oh- Hey, will it help you sleep better if I read you something?" 

"That could- That could help-" His voice is so calming...when he's not screaming that is. And even that is really pretty. 

So here I am, at 2am. Staring at the prettiest boy in the world. As the moonlight hits his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah, this is my first time trying to write something. So I dont know if it's good TvT  
> If you know in some way I can improve don't hesitate to leave me some constructive criticism!


End file.
